In automatic test systems, there is a need for automatic and safe handling of test samples. In recent years there has been an increasing activity within the biotech area and as a consequence thereof an increased need for safe and secure handling, storing and labeling of samples have arisen. The increasing activity has caused a large growth in the number of samples to be tested leading to a demand for tubes, caps and racks, that can be handled automatically during substantially the entire testing, storing, and handling process to provide the above-mentioned automatic and safe handling of test samples.
Furthermore the large number of test samples has created a need for a tube, rack, and cap that take up as little volume as possible either alone or in combination with one of the others.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,728 discloses a tube with an optically readable code. The tube has a supporting collar for supporting the tube in the rack. A locking slide is disclosed for fixing the tube in the rack.